


Feitan's Collection

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: umbrella kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feitan has a weird af collection and phinks is concerned </p>
<p>but you cant tell hes concerned bc he has no eyebrows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feitan's Collection

no one in the phantom trpupe was as emo as feitan was. all he wore was black clothes and was super edgy like his knife collectionj that he actually knew how to use unlike the kids in their emo phases or the weeaboos that collect katanas off of amazon.com 

but feitan had more than jusrt a knife collection 

feitan had something much more strange than amything, and it went perfetly wiyh his emoness 

not even feitans home boi phinks knew about this collection of feitans, mostly because he was so used to seeing it it just became normal to him

or maybe because phjinks has no eyebrows who cares 

feitan had in his possession. an unnecessarily large colection of umbrellas 

no one understood why feitan woiuld carry such a large bag around with him that was conveniently the perfect size and shape for many umbrellas 

there was no need for such a laegr quantity of umbrellas. yes, he did use one to fight but its not like it ever broke or got damaged 

he never went outside in the rain or sun. where an umbrella might come in handy. he just stayed inside almost all day in his room, which is why he was incerdibly pale even for someone who is full blooded chinese. and whenever he DID go out, he didnt even use his fighting umbrella uneless he needed to cut a bitch

so why would feitan have such a collection? 

feitan was almost the smallest in the troupe next to kortopi. when feitan wasnt being an emo fuck, he would spend time with the small hair ball. two words that described the both of them perfectly: small and bitter 

kortopi was one of the calmest in the troupe, like hes never lost his head yet (HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA GET IT IM SO FUNNY) or so he appeared so 

kortopi was surprisingly salty for such a small man. especialy with feitan 

the two would complian about being so tiny, while everyine else was so tall. except for shizuku and machi but theyre taller than them and have their own club 

kortopi and feitan had an unexpectedly close bond. in fact, close enough that they would frequantly borrow eachothers things. well, kortpopi did. because he had such long hair, he would always be too hot when going outside in heat and became quickly exausted, so in order to provide shade for himself he would borrow feitans umbrellas 

feitan, having only one umbrella at this time, had to refuse since he needed the one umbrella. kortopi then proopsed an idea to use his nen ability gallery fake to copy feitans umbrella. feitan saw no problem with this, and let kortiopi copy the unmbrealla 

well kortopi is a little shit and made too many copies of umbrellas to build a fort with. umbreqlla are a horrible thing to build a fort with this was a bad idea but no one stopped him 

no one could 

it was too late 

umbreallas were everywhere 

even a mini one was sticking out of nobunagas pony tsail and he didnt even notice 

now kortopi had his fun and all making umbreallas but now feitan was having the problem of finding the original one. the rest of the umbrellas would disappear in 24 hours but he needed his umbrealla back incase he had to cut a bitch 

no one knew wherre the umbrealla was so feitan had to carry them all around with him for 24 hours 

during those 24 hours, he stayed with the umbrealls to make sure nothing bad would happen to them. this caused him to gain an emotional attachement to umbrellas 

this was not what feitan wanted 

he was too emo for an emotionla attschment to umbrellas 

but look at qwhat happened 

after the 24 hours, feitan was reunited with his dear umbrealla chan, but also missed the otehr umbrellas he only had 24 hours to spend time with 

well now feitsn has gotten an idea 

what if he just steals real umbrealls not made by gallery fake? this way, he could have all of the umbrellas he ever wanted for how ever long his emo heart desired 

feitan went to every shop in the city, stealing all of the umbrellas he saw. the troupe hideout was once again filled with umbrellas 

everyone was tired of his shit that as soon as feitan managed to sneak all of the umbrellas in his room secured safe and sound, everyone managed to forget about the umbrleaa incident 

and that is why feitan has such a collection of umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> http://mya-ta.tumblr.com/post/81835170663/by-%E3%81%84%E3%81%A8%E3%81%AF 
> 
> i got the idea from this no1 needs that many umbrellas feitan u umbrella whore


End file.
